The Truth Comes Out
by gaudy
Summary: Charlie finds out the truth of her parentage and the story unfolds through different POV. AU/No Blackout


**Authors Note:** It's been probably over 10 years since I dared to write any fics, so sorry for all the mistakes you may see below. This is at most a four chapters' story and each chapter will be told from a different point of view. I figured I start with Jeremy since he seemed the easiest and the pressure wasn't as much.

 **The Truth Comes Out**  
Jeremy's POV

It was Christmas Eve and the Christmas' music was playing over the speakers, which no one was really paying attention to or even in the mood to listen to it, but what was Christmas even without the music? Longtime customers—poor bastards that had no one to spend Christmas with usually found their retrieve at Miles' bar. Miles didn't want to close the bar as he wanted to give people a place to drown their sorrows in and the money that came in was good as well. However, Miles was committed to spend those special times with his niece Charlie and Jeremy was more than happy to volunteer for the job. While morals weren't high on his priority list Jeremy didn't want to repeat the last two times he had actually managed to go to one of the Matheson's gatherings. Knowing that your friend had been fucking his brother wife years ago was one thing, but being in the room when the sexual tension between them was so thick he was surprised Ben wasn't gutting Miles with how obvious they were and then there was the time he literally caught Bass and Charlie going at it in the guest bathroom—claiming ignorance and actually not knowing anything related to that was far healthier for him. Otherwise Miles would be the one going on a rampage and gutting people—Jeremy knew for a fact that there was never a weapon to far away when he was in the room.

Therefore, it was a surprise to see Charlie walk in. She looked like a woman on a mission and could only be compared to how Miles and Bass often looked when they were about to start a fight or end a war. Her presence commanded everyone's attention and he saw a few of the guys in the bar, old and young, lustfully gazing at her and he was thankful that neither Bass or Miles were there. His hands reach for the knife Miles kept hidden under the bar and imagine maybe carving their eyes out would be so bad, but he shook the thought away. No, he was the sane one. It was no good if he suddenly lost his mind. He wondered again as he often did how was it that Charlie had all of them wrapped around her little finger. He heard one of the guys sitting closer to him moan as she took off her coat and approach the stool next to the bar and placed her coat on the back of the bar stool. Before he knew it the knife was in between the poor guy's finger. He really had picked up some bad habits from Bass and Miles. "That's my friend's niece. Pay up and scram."

She didn't even acknowledge him as she opened her purse and slipped her credit card across the bar table. "Whiskey," she grunted.

"What? Not even a hello or how are you, Jeremy? I am, as you can see, having a jolly time here with all the drunks." Jeremy flipping the knife over and putting back in its hiding place. He grabbed the glass and the whiskey bottle and pushed the card back towards her.

"The police are still around you know-they don't take holidays off. Maybe it's better if you were the one getting drunk. That way you make less of a mess and stop defending my honor. I can take care of myself."

There was a slight huskiness to her voice that made his eyes narrow. He placed the whiskey in front of her, and studied her. He noticed the red eyes, puffy cheeks, and her usually bright eyes dim with sadness. Instead of outright asking what was wrong, he said, "Kid, aren't you supposed to be at the Christmas eve dinner?"

"Not today," she said as she grabbed the glass and drank it all in one gulp. She slammed the glass down and ordered another drink.

Jeremy was about to ask her more questions when one of the guys that had fallen asleep at the table stood up and staggered backwards taking the chair down with him. "I'll be right back, kid." He said leaving the whiskey bottle within reach.

Charlie grabbed the bottle and poured herself another drink. By the time Jeremy came back having called a cab and dragged the drunk customer over to the cab once it had arrived Charlie was already more than halfway through the bottle. He made a motion to grab the bottle when she reached for it for and lifted her gaze to meet his eyes.

"Did you know?" she asked, her voice hard and accusing.

"Know what?"

"That uncle Miles was fucking my mom behinds dad's back all those years ago." She pulled the whiskey bottle out of his fingertips and drank directly from the bottle as her eyes challenged him for an answer.

Jeremy broke eye contact and looked over her shoulder. He mentally cursed himself that was his tell of when he was lying.

"Figures. Lying bastards–all of you." She must have seen his struggle finding the correct words to answer her. "Just get me another bottle."

"Maybe you should go slow with the drinking?" Her glare was so similar to Miles that he knew better than to keep asking her. Self-preservation was always at the top of his list so Jeremy nodded and stepped back—had it been anyone else he would have denied them the request and sent them on their way. However, he came back with one of the best bottle that Miles always hid away for when he needed to drink himself into oblivion or was looking to impress the girls. She was glaring at her buzzing cell phone and he grabbed it. "Don't worry, I'll give you some time before I let them know you are here."

He presented her the new bottle of whiskey. "Here is one of the best ones from Miles' secret stash," he offered.

"Thanks, Jer." She grinned and making her eyes smile.

He placed her phone in his pocket knowing that he would need it after the night was done. He kept looking at her as he kept serving other customers and had it not been because he had seen how much her and Miles could drink when they got together he would have been worried at the rate she was knocking those glass shot back.

He knew she would talk when she was ready she always did. However, it was better when she did it because she wanted to rather than force her otherwise she would become more skittish than a rabbit and run away.

Three hours later after pushing the last customer out the door Jeremy looked over at Charlie. The empty bottle and glass in front of her and her forehead pressed against the table. He sighed and closed the door and walk over behind the bar and reached for her phone where he had placed it after it kept buzzing and distracting him from his clientele.

The name Sebastian Monroe was flashing on the screen as the phone shook, knowing it was time to get Charlie home he answered the phone.

"Charlotte, where are you?" Came Bass's desperate voice.

"Bass –"

"Jeremy? Why do you have Charlie's phone?"

Jeremy sighed, "She's at the bar going through Miles' best whiskey bottle as though it were water." Jeremy heard something that sounded similar to "Mini-Miles." And then more clearly heard Bass say, "We'll be there in 20 minutes."

Before Jeremy could answer Bass hanged up and twenty minutes later Miles and Bass walked through the back door. He watched as they scanned the bar until they landed on Charlie who was currently filling up her glass again.

"Charlotte," Jeremy heard Bass call out as he wrapped his hand on her shoulder. Jeremy gave Miles a questioning look as he reached out as well but stop halfway through.

"Shit," Jeremy muttered as he saw Charlie fill up with tears and heard the anguish in her voice as she asked Bass. "Why don't they want me?"

"Oh, Baby, I want you." Bass answered and pulled her into his arms and in return Charlie wrapped her arms around Bass.

Jeremy quickly looked at Miles and saw his hands form a fist seconds away from striking but Bass glared at him and he didn't know what exactly Miles saw in Bass' eyes but Miles's fist unclenched and he took a step back in surrender.

He watched as Bass pressed kisses over her head and murmured, "Let's get you home, Baby."

Bass helped her put on her coat again and then she pressed herself to his side as Bass wrapped his arm around her waist. She pressed herself against Bass even further as she passed by Miles.

Jeremy quickly glanced at Miles and he gulped as he saw the shattered look in his eyes. Before Bass could move further out of the room he took Charlie's phone and pressed it against Bass' free hand. "Take care of our girl and I'll do what I can with him." Jeremy said nodding towards Miles.

Bass nodded. "Thanks, Jeremy."

Jeremy watched until Charlie and bass were out the door and then turned his attention back to Miles. Miles took over Charlie's stool and her whiskey glass.

"So I guess Charlie found out about you and Rachel."

Miles gulped down his drink before he answered, "Found out more than that." At Jeremy's quizzical look Miles answered looking straight at the bar without meeting his eyes. "She's my daughter."

"Fuck!" Jeremy responded and walked over to grab a glass and poured himself a drink. "How?"

Miles raised an eye brow, "What? Your never got the talk about the birds and the bees?"

"Asshole, you know that's not what I meant. You've known this entire time?"

Miles nodded, his gaze never leaving his drink.

"Did Bass know?"

"No. We decided that the less people knew the better." Miles explained as he moved to one of the tables.

"Does we mean you, Rachel and Ben?" Jeremy asked as he followed Miles and pushed his glass across the table towards Miles. He ignored Miles' glare. "Pour me one."

Miles did so without saying anything and Jeremy could see the tension in his shoulders and even though Miles nodded in answer to his question he knew that he wasn't getting out of him tonight.

It wasn't until the early morning that Miles was stumbling out of his chair and where Jeremy could hardly speak and was tipping his chair backward that Jeremy grinned, "So…I guess congratulations are in order. It's a girl."

Jeremy groaned and cursed as Miles finished tipping the chair backwards causing him to break the chair. Jeremy continued to groan as he watched Miles walked back to his office upstairs where he kept a pull out couch. Jeremy knew it was a lost cause, but he couldn't help himself. "Miles! Miles! Help me get up. Miles!"


End file.
